


Beez, beez.

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 years!Adrien, 25 years!Marinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sex, kind of trying to lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: Adrien had no idea that a bee would give him so much trouble, thanks to an idea from Marinette.





	Beez, beez.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beez, beez.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512359) by xScar. 

> Hey! heh  
The last one for today, I think so? lol
> 
> still trying to translate, sorry for any mistake!! heh
> 
> also, there's some sex scenes, soooo  
heh
> 
> hope y'all like, guys! <3

Adrien felt like a handsome lucky man for the cottage he had bought.

  
He always wanted a cottage. He thought it was so graceful in movies! That house with a backyard full of green grass and trees around it. The smell of nature, the sound of birds... He put it in his mind that he would buy a blessed house in the countryside when he could, and at twenty-six, he signed the contract that gave him such property. It had been kind of a gift to him and Marinette — after all, they had completed three years of marriage, and thoughts about increasing that small family that was composed of him, the girl, the pair of kwamis and a black cat that they had adopted in the last spring, after found of him wandering on the balcony of the apartment that they lived.  
The woman had been extremely happy with it, after all, the cottage was beautiful! It was like in the movies, with the decorated walls and an exorbitingly large area, possessing even a small lake for their personal delight.

  
It was almost two years since they bought the house, and every time that they could, the couple fled to that secret refuge in the midst of nature. It was different the way that such a house gave them a sense of peace, the way they kept their minds relaxed in a unique modus operandi , as if there was no chaotic world around them.  
And — after two years — Marinette had proposed something that, in the eyes of the Agreste, seemed like a crazy thing: to have sex under one of the trees that was near the small lake.

  
However, he did not reject the idea. On the contrary, he accepted. There were no other close houses, and the backyard area was a little big to be seen. The workers who took care of the house were off duty, and nothing could hinder them.

  
“Mhmm, Adrien!” Marinette moaned when Adrien straightened her over his waist. She threw her hip against hers when the woman lowered her body, and she squeezed his shoulder with tremendous force. Her lips have parted, letting out a sigh.

  
The way the woman moved in his lap was almost heady, while her sex squeezed him with an indescribable intensity. She bit his neck, and when she realized, he was laying her over the extended picnic towel over the green grass.

  
He took moments to observe how his wife looked so beautiful in contrast to the grass and the plaid — and cliché — towel which they had stretched there before moving into it again.

  
— Mhmm... Oh... — She let out between some sighs, squeezing her knees at the waist of the blond man. Everything was delicious, until... "AH!"

  
Her scream frightened him. He stopped momentarily to look at her.

  
“Mari?!”

  
“Get out, get out!” She groan, this time, in an rude way. Adrien got even more confused. “FUCK, GET OFF ME, ADRIEN! OUCH, OUCH!”

Adrien was confused, and he get off her. He leant against the tree, a little stunned, before the woman was throwing herself over his lap.

“Mari?! What's happening?”

“Oh, fuck!” She was whimpering again. “Look at my butt! Something sting me, Adrien! Oh, ouch!”

  
Adrien rolled up his eyes and began to look over Marinette's butt, groping her carefully. What a time for him to left his glasses at home!

  
“I think it was a bee!” He said, when his green eyes found the dead body of the little bee on the towel. His long distance view was great, but close by... He was sure that he was screwed to finding the blessed sting. — Just... I need to find the sting and take it off...

  
“Take it off soon!” She cried. “It hurts, Adrien!!”

  
“Wait, I need to find it...” He groped the right side of her fleshed butt. A bit soon, he felt like he found something. “Oh, I found it!”

“So take it!!” Marinette screamed. “AH! Bastard! You pinched me!”

  
“I'm sorry, Marin!” He said, afflicted. “I’m not finding it holy shit!”

  
“ You left the glasses at home?!”

  
“Yes!”

  
Marinette took a deep breath, and loosened a low cry, stirring her legs like a child. Adrien went back to groping at her butt.

  
Adrien was almost desperate, thinking of yelling for some help, when he felt the sting by slipping his finger near Marinette's coccyx. The bee had stung there, near the span that led to an even more intimate part of her body. Adrien siged by pulling the sting, listening to a small painful whimper from Marinette’s mouth.

  
"Finally..." He siged. Marinette kept lying on his lap with her face down. He played with the hairs of her nape, which were now disorganized, different of the hairstyle that she had arranged.

  
"Damn, that hurted..." She muttered. "I will never have another idea like that..."

  
He let out a little giggle.

  
“Think about the good side... That could have been a sign.”

  
Marinette looked him over his back, a look transembroidered out of curiosity.

“Signal? For what?”

  
He let out a corner smile.

  
“That you could give your ass for me.”


End file.
